100 Resons To Ship LilyScorpius
by SilverDrama
Summary: 60 of the 100 are up! Reasons to ship Lily, the daughter of Harry Potter, and Scorpius, the son of Harry Potter's rival, Draco Malfoy!
1. Reason 1 to Reason 25

**25**** Reasons to Ship Lily/Scorpius**

By: Cherry

Because Draco and Harry's reactions would be priceless.

Because it would fulfill every Draco/Ginny shipper's wishes.

Because red heads and blondes are meant together, I mean look at Jack and Rose.

Because it would totally be like Romeo and Juliet.

Because Rose/Scorpius is too obvious.

Because their kids would be gorgeous.

Because Rita Skeeter would have a field day with it.

Because watching James and Albus find out would have to be hysterical.

Because the epilogue gave us no other interesting plot ideas.

Because we all know that they'd pine for each other.

Because Scorpius would finally get revenge on his father for giving him the name Scorpius.

Because Lily would definitely defy her father, no doubt with her genes.

Because silver and hazel eyes are meant to be friends once more.

Because Rose would never dare to date Scorpius, whereas Lily would love the opportunity.

Because we don't even know what house Scorpius is in.

Because Rose can date a muggleborn and make her granddad happy.

Because Lily is pure enough.

Because Scorpius doesn't give a shit.

Because if they don't get together, the New Generation may be boring.

Because the hospital wing is in desperate need of a reappearance.

Because Neville catching them at school would be hysterical.

Because stubbornness runs in the family.

Because the New Generation doesn't need old prejudices.

Because Scorpius could totally understand Lily.

Because they would be _so_ cute together!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, these twenty-five are by me, but I plan to make some by my friend Sprinkles...so yeah...you'll be able to tell who wrote them, cause I'll tell you, I'm Cherry, and she's Sprinkles...review me and leave any others you can think of... 

)(Cherry)(


	2. Reason 26 to Reason 40

**15 Reasons to Ship Lily/Scorpius**

_By: Cherry_

* * *

Because if they don't, their children will. 

Because Lily has a lot of overprotective cousins/siblings/relatives etc. to make it funny.

Because watching Harry have to give her 'the talk' would be twelve and a half times more hilarious.

Because Lily has means to sneak around.

Because we all would love for Scorpius to become the new Sirius/Andromeda.

Because Lily could wipe the smirk off of his face.

Because Weasley blood means the girls like older boys.

Because Ron finding out would be hysterical.

Because there was not Potter Malfoy inhibitions in the beginning of Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone so why should there be some now? 

Because I say so!

Because it would be like Lily to ask the Hat to put her in Slytherin for the kicks.

Because they would meet on the Quidditch team.

Because James would definitely walk in on them.

Because it would make Harry less wanting to befriend Slytherins.

Because watching James and Albus try to beat up Scorpius would be rather amusing. (Until Lily comes along and beats her brothers up).

* * *

**Auther's Note:** I'm sorry I didn't apologize, I keep forgetting to ak Sprinkles for her reasons (so I wrote fifteen of my own). I hope you review!

_-SilverDrama_


	3. Reason 41 to Reason 50

100 Reasons to Ship Lily/Scorpius  
Reasons 41- 50

By: Cherry

(I've given up on Sprinkles, we're six hours apart in time distance)

Because Ron tells rose not to get too friendly, and forewarnings like THAT are so boring to fulfill.

Because Draco and Ron can NOT be related-they would literally duel to the death.

Because Lily is technically a pureblood, and therefore Draco can't object.

Because everyone wants Draco and Harry to be related.

Because Scorpius could be in Gryffindor.

Because WWW products have ways of getting into Lily's hands as well at the James's.

Because we don't know what house Lily's in.

Because if Scorpius is a Slytherin, Rose and Al will be too scared to go near, for Lily it'll be a fun game.

Because she doesn't look like Harry, thus, Draco doesn't have to murder her.

Because her Gran will kill Scorpius if he hurts her.

* * *

AN: I previously uploaded the wrong chapter (thanks armywife012205!) and I have to say sorry, I had this written, but my computer uploaded the entirely wrong document, even though I told it to upload this. Sorry for that.

-Silver.


	4. Reason 51 to Reason 60

Reasons to ship Lily/Scorpius  
Reasons 51-60

By: Cherry

* * *

Because the image of James Potter (I) and Sirius Black finding out in the afterlife wold be really funny. ("Let me get this straight Prongs, your granddaughter is doing _what_ exactly to my first cousin twice removed?" "Shut up Padfoot.")

Because Albus could never get Scorpius with a name like Albus Severus.

Because Rose, Albus, and Hugo would be jealous of Scor's blonde, luscious (and L'Oreal) hair.

Because watching Harry trying to get an image of Scorpius pawing at Lily after James puut it there on accident would be rather funny.

Because George needs a new victim ... I mean test-subject.

Because Lily had better be in Slytherin, for old times sake.

Because Scorpius might be ... nice! We don't know what the Greengrasses are like!

Because she and James probably have a plan to use it to their advantage.

Because reality is it'll never happen and the forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest.

Because they'd probably meet in detention.

* * *

AN: Regarding earlier comments, Lily is a pureblood, all of her grandparents were wizards, whether pure or not. She's a borderline pureblood. Also, I'm now only doing 10 reasons per chapter, I have enough problems coming up with ten at a time, let alone more.


End file.
